Number Replacement Memes with purplicouspolkadot!
by CandyMelody
Summary: See what Purplicouspolkadot comes up with, and me answer to them! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAY! My friend Purplicouspolkadot made number replacement memes for me, and I really like them. She made ten,but I am going to put them into random orders and they are going to be extremely wierd.**

**Hazel and Annabeth go to the Movies. What do they see?**

Hazel's POV

Hazel threw on a cute knit sweater, and looked at herself in the Mirror. "Perf," she whispered to herself as she stared at herself in the mirror, thinking that She should wear jeans to match. Someone knocked on the door, and she threw those pair of jeans onto her and opened the door. Annabeth stood there, looking fantabulous in her red dress. Hazel smiled. "Um, I will just go get some shoes." She ran back into the cabin and grabbed a pair of silver flats and raced out of the door.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth had driven Hazel and herself to the movie theater. They were going to be watching Insurgent, and Annabeth couldn't wait. She slammed the car door closed, and ran in her high heels into the movie theater. **(I know, completly OOC!) **Hazel followed more quietly, slowly walking into the ticket area. "I wonder if they have orange soda," she muttered.

Hazel's POV

Hazel was watch the movies with Annabeth, and then BOOM! Gigantic Skittles rained on them, with Percy's face grinning down "Did you like it Annabeth?" he asked. Annabeth glared and yelled, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Hazel snickered and popped a strawberry skittle inside her mouth.

**Calypso ows Jason a favour. what will Jason ask for?**

Jason's POV(or is it?)

Jason cackled with glee. He had "helped" Calypso by getting her and Leo a date, and Calypso had actually beleived what he said! It was actually Annabeth, but Jason was making a potion, and he knew Calypso knew how to make the potion. Then, the door opened and Calypso stepped in. "So, what is it?" she asked. Jason smiled. "I would like you to make this potion."

*a few minutes later*

"I'm done!" Calypso yelled. Jason whisked away the potion, and looked at it. "great!" he said. "You will be my first test subject!" he said, cackling. Calypso's eyes widened... and then they saw nothing at all.

Leo's POV

Leo raced into Jason's cabin, to see Jason cackling and Calypso lying on the floor. "What did you do?" he yelled. Jason cackled and dropped some of the potion into Leo's mouth. Leo fell to the ground with a thump.

Far far away...

The real Jason was tyed up and bound by a random spirit. Then, he got out a knife and killed the spirit. He flew back to camp and killed the fake Jason. Unfourtunatly, he couldn't revive Calypso and Leo. THE END! (sorry, I had no more ideas!)

**A/N: So, this is a start on what I am going to do! remember to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: EEKK! THIS ONE IS SO EXCITING! CAPTURE THE FLAG!**

**Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper and Nico are in a team against Annabeth, Percy, Reyna, Jason and Calypso. What are they doing and who wins?**

"3,2,1!" Chiron yelled as capture the flag started. Calypso ran ahead and immediatly got caught by Hazel. "Hi, Calypso," she said as binding her to a tree. "Sorry about this." Leo came out of nowhere and congragulated Hazel.

"My girlfriend is pretty hard to capture," he said.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Jason were setting up snares. Annabeth looked at her work in satisfaction. The opposite team would never get past these.

But Nico was already past the snares. He shadow traveled across, and ended up right next to the flag. He reached for it eagerly... But Reyna knocked him over. "Oops," she grinned. "I guess I will have to tie you up." While Nico was getting binded, Percy was racing to the other side. He was swimming under water, and he reached for the flag. He took it, and started swimming. Unfourtunatly for him, Frank turned into an shark and binded him too. Hazel and Piper were now racing to get the flag, and Hazel was bending the mist to get past the snares. She grabbed the flag, and with Piper flanking her, they ran back into their own territory. "WE WON!" Piper yelled. Chiron let anyone that was binded out, and the other team started complaining. "The other team had more advantages!" they complained, which was true BUT Jason could have used his powers too. But he didn't and his team started yelling and screaming at him.

**Reyna and Piper swapped bodies. what happened and who did it?**

Piper's POV

Piper woke up, feeling uncomfortable. "Why is the bed so hard?" she wondered as she looked at herself in the mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she realized what had happened. Reyna and her had swapped bodies! Piper ran over to Reyna, and saw Reyna in her normal jeans. "AHHHH!" Reyna stopped first, and narrowed her eyes. "Who did this?" she asked angrily. Jason came over and pecked Reyna on the cheek. "Hey Piper, do you want to go out tonight?" Reyna backed away while Piper seethed with anger. "Uhh, just wait." Reyna went away, and immediatly started to see who was doing this.

Hazel's POV

A mile away, Hazel and Annabeth were on the floor, laughing their heads off. Hazel had put mist over them, and made them think that they had each other's bodies. Annabeth told Hazel to drop it, and the mist wore off, so they looked like their old selves. But Piper and Reyna never found out who did it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: These questions are completly made by Purplicouspolkadot. Don't blame me! WE DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO!**

**Frank, Calypso and Percy are having a picnic. Then, it starts raining blue cookies. What happens?**

Calypso's POV

Calypso sighed happily. It had been so long since she had been out of Ogygia. The warm breeze was on her back, and she was eating a macaroon. When she first came to New York, she was astounded by the high buildings and the lack of nature. The tall buildings were just too... space taking. She took a bite into her strawberry flavoured paris macaroon, and the sweetness filled her mouth, making her sigh in happiness. Life was just too wonderful. But still... even though she told Leo that she would never ever miss her home yet she felt homesick already. And it had only been two weeks. Frank and Percy were with her, but not Leo. He had to go refix Festus. Percy was her 78th love, so Leo must have been 79th. Yes, she had been keeping count. She always wondered which one would be a knight in shining armor, riding a white horse to save her from her prison/home/prisonhomeishthing. Yet none did. Except for Leo, who came to her through his death, on a golden dragon. Calypso just had to say that he was more heroic than any other hero she had met. Yet she was with Percy. Jeez. Life had to be difficult. But didn't she just say that life was wonderful? Oh well. Percy was sitting underneath a huge oak tree, his black hair sweeping over his shoulder. He wore a CHB T-shirt and a jeans. Frank, on her left, was playing frisbee with a dog, and changing into a dog sometimes. Calypso smiled. Life was beautiful. Wait... didn't she JUST say that life was difficult?! ARGH! She should stop changing her thoughts! It is very hard to be a narrator when your characters are changing their thoughts! Calypso was just about to ly down on the soft grass when thunder rang through the valley they were sitting in. Percy looked up, glaring at Zeus. A few moments later, blue cookies rained down from the sky.

Percy's POV

Percy was bewildered. The thing that ruled the sky(yes, Percy MEANT to say that and if you never realized, that is Zeus) just didn't rain blue cookies in the middle of nowhere. Gee whiz. But before long, Percy's eye started twitching. And... BOOM! Percy attacked the blue cookies, stuffing his face and covering himself in those cookies. Yep, you could say that he went hyper, that's right.

**Nico and Leo see Piper at the mall, buying a Bra. What happens?**

Leo's POV

Leo was buying new clothes. Boy, he was out of clothes. Nico had decided to tag along, but only because he was bored and didn't exactly want to play spin the bottle with Piper and everybody else. And along with that, Leo knew Nico had a crush on Reyna and since Reyna was going to be there, Nico wouldn't dare be there. After all, what if he had to kiss Reyna and Reyna hated him and then... Ya, no. Leo was not going to go back in a train of thought. He did that last time and nearly had Annabeth decapitate him. Leo shuddered. Anyways, Leo just ended up going into the shop Black, and he looked over into the other store beside it. It was Dior. Leo knew that Piper loved that brand and he wondered if he could pull a prank on her by saying that the shop was going to close. Since he was a son of Hepheastus, he could program all of the websites to say: Dior closing in three weeks! Get a discount! Ninety percent off! Unfourtunatly, He saw Piper in the shop, looking at a rack of Bras. Leo was officially grossed out. Piper took down a plain pink one and looked at it. Leo couldn't resist. So he yelled, "PIPER! WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!" Piper blushed, then she shrugged. "I'm buying a new bra. Why?" Leo stopped himself before yelling You are an Aphrodite-girl! Last time he did THAT he got pinned up against the wall and had a dagger against his throat. Leo turned away and bought his sweater. He shuddered and walked back to his cabin.

**A/N: Was it good?**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth bakes a cake for Jason. What happens after that?

Annabeth's POV

"PIPER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Annabeth yelled as Piper tried to haul in a present bigger than Annabeth. The six out of Seven were preparing Jason's birthday, and Leo was keeping him busy while they set up the cabin. Percy and Leo were going to throw fire and water spheres in the air once he arrived, and create fireworks. Annabeth had baked a beautiful cake, and it was black forest. The best kind of cake EVER. Hazel had developed a game where everyone stands under a bucket, and then something is dumped onto them. Annabeth remembered that Frank was bringing drinks, and was delighted when he brought punch and strawberry sparkling water.

" OH MY GODS!" she screamed when Piper told her the present. Annabeth smiled, then whispered it into Percy's ear. Jason came in then, and Leo and Percy shot the spheres into the air, crearting fireworks that could have been seen anywhere, and better yet, they didn't need to do clean up. The spheres were designed to dissolve once they exploded, creating a shimmer. Hazel told everyone to stand under the buckets. And she had a pretty... Gleeful face.

She pulled the lever, then ran under the farthest bucket. Jason was dumped on with glitter, with a shriek, and Annabeth laughed. Percy was covered with syrup, and Annabeth smirked and said, "Now you are drowning in syrup! You said it would never happen!" But her glee didn't last long, since she was dumped on the head with ice cold water. She shivered while Percy laughed at her. Hazel got leaves, and Frank got covered with molasses and feathers. Leo was covered with cotton, and he gladly thanked Hazel. Hazel grinned, then a whole bunch of thorns pelted Leo. "Atleast I prepped you!"

After the party, Annabeth caught a serious cold. She went back to her cabin and sneezed and sneezed. Percy came in and hugged her. Annabeth sighed, and enjoyed the warm embrace.

Reyna's POV

Reyna was enjoying her Roman hot chocolate. It was just so good, especially on a cold winter's day. She thought about going to the Baths, but she decided to go after she inhales all of the hot chocolate. She sighes and sat down on the curb, and sat drinking the wonderful drink. She took a big sip of hot chocolate and felt her tongue burn. "ARGGHHH!" she screamed just as she fainted onto the sidewalk.(A/N: How can someone even do that? If you can, please Review and tell me that you did that. I want to know if it's possible)

Frank's POV

Frank was also enjoying a nice winters day walk to the park, where his girlfriend Hazel was meeting him to go to the movies. He could remember her squeal; "Oh my gods!" she had gasped as he had mentioned a movie, "We could go watch Big Hero 6!" So suddenly, that was the plan and they were going to go watch Big Hero 6, even though Frank didn't really want to. But Hazel wanted to, so why not just tag along? He was just about to enter the park when he noticed a slumped over figure. He lifted her long hair to see who it was and when he did, he screamed, "AHHHHH! REYNA IS DEAD! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Immediately, he was about to call the camp medics when he realized they were on vacation. And Frank had chosen that particular day to let them off. He sighed, then told Hazel that he would have to wait, since Reyna had just died. Obviously, Hazel freaked and then met up with him.

"Frank. She just fainted," Hazel said when she saw Reyna.

"No, she's dead!" Frank muttered.

Hazel tugged Reyna's hair and Reyna popped back to life.

"See?" she said with a triumphant smile.

"I guess." Frank was less than pleased that he had been wrong, but oh well.


	5. Chapter 5: The best baby ever!

**A/N: Well, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter! It was humorous and I loved how Frank turned into a baby(don't ask) and I loved how Leo was so exasperated(don't ask, if you want to, go ask purplicouspolkadot)! I made this chapter a day late because purplicouspolkadot was making me annoyed because of lack of writing so I made this a day late just to annoy her. :P Yip Yip! So, Baby Frank takes the stage and we will start...**

Frank turns into a baby and Leo has to take care of him. What happens? and why did he turn into a baby?

Frank's POV

It's not like he WANTED to become a baby. Especially when everyone already thought he was a sumo wrestler baby. Okay, Okay. Let's start from the beginning. Frank was walking along the streets, humming softly and enjoying the beautiful view, and he was looking forward to get together with Hazel. It was sunny, and not the kind that made you feel lazy, but the kind that made you feel happy and energetic. And the best thing? It was summer, after a long harsh winter in Canada and the nice, cool breeze drifted through Vancouver. Obviously, he didn't know that Khione was still there. He bumped into her. Literally. She was trying to form ice crystals, growling in frustation when the ice turned into water. She was invisible, so Frank didn't see her and ran into her. She appeared, glowering at Frank.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he stammered, backing away from her. Khione's lip curled into smile.

"What would be a suitible punishment for you, hm?" she asked sweetly, making Frank even more nervous.

"I'm not sure, miss," he said, chewing his lip.

"Ahh, then I guess I will choose the punishment!" she cackled. "I will turn you into a baby, and leave you here." she did, and baby Frank crawled around, not knowing what he was doing.

* * *

Leo's POV

Leo wasn't the best hiker in the team. Especially since Piper had been pretty much hiking for her entire life. No way he could keep up with her. He slowly trudged through the mud, trying to figure out where Piper had gone- she had long left him behind and now there were a whole bunch of paths he could take, and he didn't know where to go. He sighed and took the smallest path, since it looked Piper-style, and headed down. Obviously that was a dumb thing to do. It was a near cliff, a steep drop- nearly seventy-five degrees. He sucked in a breath and slid on his butt the whole way down. Not manly, but he couldn't think of anything else. When he reached the bottom of it, he reached a plain, with a baby in it. He slowly walked over to it, and picked it up. He dropped it, since it was extremely heavy, but instead of crying, the baby crossed his arms and gave Leo a look of disapointment. Leo reached down, and picked him up again.

"Frank?" he asked the baby. The baby nodded, and Leo grinned.

"Ooo! It's baby Frank!" he yelled, but suddenly dropped the baby again.

"Hey, you don't have to bite me!" Frank pointed to the Argo II, then he used his fingers to do running motions. Leo nodded.

"You want to go to the Argo II, hmm?" Leo asked.

"Alright, it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Leo had brought the extremely heavy baby onto the ship, then yelled for Jason.

"Hey, Frank is a baby!" Jason grumbled from upstairs, then yelled, "I know Frank looks like a Sumo-Wrestler-baby!"

Frank screeched indigiantly, then the zapping stopped.

"Wait, Frank is an actual baby?!" Jason pretty much flew downstairs, and laughed at Frank for five minutes straight. Once he stopped, he told Leo to watch over Frank while Annabeth, Hazel, Percy and himself figured out what to do.

"So, babysitting," Leo muttered. "Joy."

Leo brought Frank into a room, then told him to do whatever he wanted. But Frank pulled out a sword and almost impaled himself.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Leo yelled and took the sword away from Frank.

"No, don't kill yourself!" Leo took a piece of candy out, and gave it to Frank.

"Eat this instead." Frank ate the candy in about a minute, then asked for more by holding out his hands. Leo supressed a sigh, then gave Frank all of his candy. In a few minutes, Frank was hyper and waltzing around the room.

"Wee, waa! Laaa!" he giggled, as he began to grow. Leo watched in amazement as Frank turned into his old self, and Frank grunted.

"Atleast I'm back to my old se-" he was cut off when Jason came in.

"Aparently, we can't cure Frank, he said, then his eyes widened.

"Wait. Is that... FRANK? HOW DID YOU DO IT WAIT WHAT NO WAIT THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE OH MY GODS NO WAIT BUT ANNABETH SAID IT COULDN'T BE CURED! HOW DID YOU DO IT LEO WHATT?" Jason rapid-fired questions, and all Leo could do was snicker and laugh.

Frank laughed and laughed and laughed. "Jason, don't you dare tell Hazel, he warned, but Hazel walked in at that moment.

"EVERYONE SAID YOU TURNED INTO A BABY!" Hazel screeched, then started laughing. "Wait, but how did you cure him?"

"Oh, the power of Candy!" he said, and no one ever got it.

**A/N: So, did you like it? Was it funny? I hope you liked it cause I spent alot of time writing it and had it deleted TWICE. Whoever reviews first will get a shout out, and I won't write another chapter until I get three more reviews. Criticism is allowed and flames are too. I'd like anything that would make this story better. Yay! thankyou for reading this and cookies for you all! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward situations

**A/N: I figured since this was my least updated story, other than Run Free, my KotLC fanfiction, I would update this one, and then take a break. I am putting all my stories onto Hiatus until I finish final exams, which might take a while. (Sorry) Anyways, since I have reached my review goal for this story, I will reply to your reviews!  
I will also try to update more often in the summer. Anyways, for this chapter, there is some mushy stuff going on... so yeah... Please review, I will try to put in your suggestions. **

**Bookbutterfly11: Thanks for saying it's funny. :D Leo is awesome!  
Percabeths daughter: Thanks! :)  
Jellyeye(Guest): I will try to put in some more paragraphs. Honestly, it's kind of hard when the letters are this small...  
Purplicouspolkadot: You still haven't finished the chapter... even after like two months...  
Hay's Meadow: Don't you dare.**

Hazel was a little less than mad. Or should we say, a little bit more. She had caught Piper making out with Jason, when Hazel was just exiting her house. Let's just say she was extremely shocked when she saw both of them together. She cried as she ran home, anger growing steadily in her heart. She knew that Piper had wronged her. And she was going to make her pay.

*Three Years Later*

Piper's POV

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth's shrill shriek echoed through the room. "You are getting MARRIED?!" Piper took her friend's hand, and clamped them tight.

"Annabeth, it's nothing," she insisted. "Look at you and Percy- you've been married for two years now." Annabeth sighed.

"I know, I know. I'ts just so exciting!" Piper beamed. Her wedding was in the afternoon, since she had just told Annabeth that morning. She had wanted to keep it as a surprise, and Annabeth was real surprised. She had agreed to be the flowergirl. Piper was extremely excited for the wedding, and she couldn't wait.

"And you may kiss the bride!" Jason swooped down, kissing Piper so romantically, so sweetly, Piper could barely think. The feeling was so strong, she was sure the world could have dissapeared, Gaea could have risen and they wouldn't have stopped kissing. Unfourtunatly, the above did happen. Well, not exactly. Gaea didn't rise. But one horrible thing did happen.

"JASON!" She screamed. Someone threw a smoke bomb at her, leaving her weak. Smoke bombs weren't supposed to make people weak... She could barely hear the laughing from two people, a male and a female, as she croaked, "Jason..." Then the world spun as she hit the ground, and then all she could see was the dark.

Piper woke up in the hospital, with Annabeth weeping beside her.

"It's Jason," she whispered. "He's gone." Piper was about to break down, except Hazel appeared right in front of them.

"Hazel," she asked.

"I see, I wasn't invited to the party, was I?" Hazel snarled.

"Hazel, get out of here," Annabeth demanded.

"Oh, why should I?" she purred. "Piper has cheated on many, why should I leave?" Piper turned to face her friend.

"Annabeth, don't believe her..." Piper pleaded. Hazel laughed.

"Oh, you can pick your sides," Hazel commented. "I'm here to give you a gift." Piper was confused. Why would Hazel give her a gift?

"I will show you where Jason is right now!" A crystal ball appeared in her hand, which swirled with mist. within seconds, Jason's image appeared.

"Oh my gods," Piper whispered. Jason was tied down with Celestial bronze chains, while he was limp, and he didn't look like he was breathing. He had vultures tear at his skin, which Piper couldn't watch.

"GET AWAY, YOU WITCH!" Annabeth lunged at Hazel, but Hazel simply re-appeared on the other side of the room.

"Who's the real witch?" Hazel asked before dissapearing leaving Annabeth enraged.

"Let's take you to the council," Annabeth muttered before storming off.

Piper's thoughts about the council? They were, well, wise. Annabeth, Percy and Reyna made up the council, as they gave advise.

"Go east, to the wall of thorns, Watch your love, get attacked by horns, You will be betrayed, by who seems to stand right, Out of mind, out of sight." Therefore, Piper started her journey.

"Oh my gods!" Leo said to her, rolling his eyes. "Wall of thorns? They are that way!" He pointed west.

"It says west-" Piper began, before spotting a tatoo with gems and mist with a H in the middle.

"What is that?" she asked suspiciously.

Nothing," Leo shrugged off.

"Nothing? It's obvious you are working for Hazel." Leo laughed sinisterly as he dissapeared. Then, fire engulfed Piper, and Piper's eyes rolled in. The fire was like a blanket. She fell under, slowly giving herself to the flames...

Nico's POV

"AHH!" Nico yelled as he bolted up.

"Woah!" Hazel yelped, jumping back. "Nico, seriously?"

"But, you-" he stuttered. "You were killing Piper!" Hazel looked at him strangely.

"Nico, are you going paranoid?" she asked him.

"Come on, let's go to mess hall." she dragged him away. All Nico could say was: that seemed so real.

**A/N: I felt awkward writing this...**


End file.
